<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty House by ML55555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468878">Empty House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555'>ML55555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Locke &amp; Key (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Spanking, mentions of Bode/Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bode is home alone and Gabe is looking for Kinsey, things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bode Locke/Gabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bode was currently home alone, he was currently in the shower. He hummed to himself slightly as he got out of the shower and quickly dried his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his skinny waist and walking out of the bathroom. What the young boy didn’t know was that Gabe was in the house looking for Kinsey. When Bode saw him he wasn’t concerned it didn’t surprise him really, that and he had been wanting Gabe for a while so he thought of a fun plan to try and get him.</p>
<p>	“If your looking for Kinsey she’s not here, no one is, well except for me.” When Bode said that he saw Gabe around to face him and saw that Gabe blushed a little, causing him to smile slightly.</p>
<p>	“Oh. Well then I should get going then.” Gabe quickly turned away, not wanting to see anymore of Bode unless he wanted to mess things up with Kinsey, which he couldn’t afford to do. Bode had other plans though he quickly ran up alongside Gabe, not caring to fix the towel which was falling slightly. Once in front of Gabe he “accidentally” let the towel fully drop, showing off his small, but nice ass to Gabe before he leaned down to pick the towel up, shaking his ass slightly. </p>
<p>	“You want this don’t you? You little slut. You know what we do to sluts right?” Gabe asked that as he picked Bode up by his arms before throwing him over his shoulder and walking to his room. He then threw Bode on the bed and waited for his answer.</p>
<p>	“Yes, they get punished” Bode was excited, Gabe seemed like he’d be good at punishments, it wasn’t quite what he was expecting but still fun. He was definitely a masochist.</p>
<p>	Gabe positioned Bode so he was on his hands and knees, telling him to count how many times he’ll be hit, and if he messes up it will restart. Bode nodded when asked if he understood, and soon after Gabe hit his right ass cheek, leaving a slight red mark before hitting his other ass cheek as Bode counted with the hits. After eight hits Bode’s eight turned into a moan at the end, causing Gabe to stop shortly laughing a little, he wondered if Tyler had ever spanked him, or any other stuff, he decided to keep that in mind. His next two spanks were harder, getting to ten as Bode moaned loudly on the last one. Gabe admired his work, looking at Bode’s bright red ass before slipping one of his fingers into his tight asshole, causing Bode to squirm slightly. </p>
<p>	“P-please daddy” As Bode said that he pushed his ass back against Gabe’s finger getting it all the way in.</p>
<p>	“What do you want? You have to tell daddy what you want” As Gabe said that he pushed a second finger into his ass and moved them around causing Bode to let out a high pitched whine.</p>
<p>	“Daddy please fuck me, please destroy my tight ass daddy!” Bode practically screamed that as Gabe immediately flipped him over, Gabe pushing his face into the mattress as he removed his clothing, freeing his seven-and-a-half inch dick before roughly pushing into Bode’s tight ass. </p>
<p>	Gabe immediately started pounding his ass at a rough pace, Bode’s ass stretching to accommodate Gabe’s big dick. Bode was pushing his ass back to meet Gabe’s thrusts, his four inch dick smearing pre-cum against his stomach. His moans were still loud even from his mouth being against a pillow. Gabe quickly found Bode’s prostate as Bode let out a loud moan one thrust and begged for more. He made sure to always hit his prostate causing Bode to let out a constant stream of high pitched moans and whines. Gabe then pulled out before flipping Bode over so he could see his face, which was a bright red with some tears coming out of his eyes, before re-entering him again. Gabe continued fucking him like that for a few minutes before he heard something unexpected.</p>
<p>	“D-daddy ch-choke me please!” Bode knew he was a masochist, and had been wanting to try being choked in a sexual situation after being choked by Dodge but knew his brother was unlikely to try it. </p>
<p>	After staring at Bode for a few moments from the surprise at hearing it he moved his hands from his small hips to his neck before wrapping them around his neck and squeezing down, watching how Bode tried to moan but couldn’t, how his hips were moving on their own trying to get more pleasure. Gabe thrust forward again, and Bode came, his dick shooting out a small amount of cum onto his dick as his ass clenched around Gabe’s dick causing him to cum, shooting a copious amount of cum into Bode’s tight ass. He then let go around his neck as he pulled out, watching how his white cum leaked out of his slightly gaping hole before laying down on the bed.</p>
<p>	“Th-thank you daddy.” As Bode said this he got up on Gabe before he started sucking on his dick causing him to moan. </p>
<p>	“Welcome, still horny? Well still some fun to be had then I guess” As Gabe said this he brought his head to Bode’s ass before starting to eat it out. Bode moaned around Gabe’s dick, causing him to stick his tongue further into Bode’s ass, mixing his saliva with his cum. After a few minutes Gabe changed their position so he had control of Bode’s movements. “You liked being choked so now choke on my dick baby boy” He then grabbed Bode’s blond hair and forced his head all the way down on his dick causing the boy to choke and sputter around it, after a few seconds Bode moaned around the dick in his mouth, sending vibrations up Gabe’s spine as he moaned and started moving Bode’s head up and down on his dick. The young boy quickly got used to the pace Gabe set and licked around the tip of the head whenever possible. It didn’t take much longer for Gabe to start shooting his cum down Bode’s throat before pulling out and covering his face in his cum. </p>
<p>	“Fuck you look good covered in my cum slut” As Gabe said this as he was getting dressed and leaving he slapped Bode’s ass one last time, knowing this would definitely happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>